


Reflections

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their pets get along well just as they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Clint and Natasha were watching TV. They both were on downtime and had decided to relax. They had been a couple for 2 years and had been living together for 8 months. Both were surprised to find out their relationship didn't change much. 

It just became physically more intimate. There was a lot of kissing. And lets not forget the sex.

Emotionally they were always close.

They were a large part of each others life before their relationship progressed.

Every once in a while, Clint's attention went towards the pets.

Lucky and Liho

When they decided to share an apartment together, it also meant their pets would have to live together too.

Clint and Nat were both apprehensive at first.

Their pets belonged to opposite species.

Lucky was a dog while Liho was a cat.

They belonged to opposite sides.

But when introduced to each other, they got along well after a few bumps.

Clint noticed their relationship was similar to Natasha and his.

At the beginning of their partnership, even Clint and Nat didn't get along.

But they became close later, after gaining each others trust.

Clint realized that Lucky and Liho's relationship reflected their own.

Plus people or creatures from opposite sides make a good team.

Their relationship is a reflection of their masters relationship.

Pets really are like their masters or owners.


End file.
